Mole 2nd attempt
by Crispy75
Summary: Sorry all. Have no idea why last attempt failed. Have tried again. Hope it works. Holly has a mole. Gail is hooked


Holly had a mole. Well to be more to the point Holly had several moles. Some more obvious than others. Like the obvious one just in front of her left ear that seemed to add to the cute nerdiness of her features. Or the one under her right eye and on her chin she tried to hide with makeup. Gail had seen them none the less and secretly wished Holly didnt try to hide them. They should blemish Holly's beautiful features but they didn't, they only added to it. Gail was hooked.

She looked away from the mole that fascinated her to hide her momentary confusion. She was Gail Peck. She shouldn't be hooked, she didn't do feelings. She was tough and she was guarded. She had built a brick wall around herself at a very young age thanks to her upbringing. She had let certain people attempt to scale it in her life but at the first signs of trouble she had shoved them off, hard. Stupidly she had given one guy a second chance. Never again. That was until Holly. Before she could even contemplate whether she would let Holly climb it she had smashed right through. She was pretty sure it was when she breezed right past her at the crime scene. If not it was definitely by the time they left the morgue. She had never opened up to anyone like that in her life.

Her eyes drifted back to the mole that fascinated her and instantly she forgot all about her internal struggle of the last few weeks, hell even the ones from today. Her jitters and raging emotions brought on from the last 24-48hrs quietened as she just stared at the mole in fascination. The only images that ticked over in her mind were the images of what she would do to that mole and her body flushed with heat as she sighed.

The sigh caught the attention of Holly who glanced up from her task of preparing them a light snack before bed and found Gail's eyes had drifted South of her face. They weren't that far south and they were slightly to her left causing holly to frown and look down. She wore a relatively loose fitting singlet, except for around the bust, and although a bit tight didnt put on that much of a show. She couldn't see any marks on it or anything that would cause Gail to stare. Maybe she was just lost in her head, with everything that happened that day. It had been a hell of a day.

"Gail?"

"Hmmm?" The blonde replied distractedly.

"Are you ok?" Holly asked which caused the other woman to glance up distractedly giving Holly a look into clear ice blue eyes. Eyes that thankfully didn't look haunted, not at the moment, Holly knew that would probably change as she watched those eyes drop back down to her left shoulder.

"I'm fine"

"do I have something on me?" Holly frowned still unable to see anything "you're staring"

That registered to Gail and she quickly looked up to see amused eyes watching her, cursing her pale skin as she felt herself going red. She felt like a child that had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Well at least she hadn't been staring at Holly's boobs. If only holly had just put on a decent shirt when she brought her home. One like the ridiculously nerdy Dr Who shirt she wore, not the little peekaboo singlet with Star Wars written on the front.

"I..." How to explain it without sounding like an idiot? "You have a mole" she blurted like a tool then looked away. Holly frowned down at her freckle that was just peeking out from under the strap of her singlet. She what? Confused she looked over at the red faced blonde and couldn't prevent the smirk that formed. Gail had been staring at her freckle? How cute. She waited until Gail took her sip of beer

"I have others" she quipped and tried not to laugh as Gail choked on her drink, turning her attention back to the sandwich she was making, cutting them in half and placing them on plates while Gail regained her composure.

"I hate you" Gail croaked around her slightly burning throat as holly pushed a plate towards her

"no you don't" Holly grinned as she came around the kitchen island and sat on a stool next to Gail, pulling her plate towards her and picking up her sandwich to have a bite. Nothing like a toasted ham and cheese before bed. A compromise as Gail refused to eat salad (minus the tomato she was allergic too).

Despite the recent teasing they ate their meal in silence, comfortable with each others company and content with it. Gail let her mind wander back to the hospital and how she had been talking to Chris while inside she felt like she had been shattering into a million pieces. Her concern for her friends and colleagues, her guilt over not being with Oliver, was eating her alive inside. And then she had heard Holly's voice, she can't even remember what the other woman had said, all she knew was she needed her, needed to feel her to become grounded again. Holly was her rock and she needed to cling to her.

She had practically jumped at the brunette, she is pretty sure she had shoulder checked Holly's chin as she had pulled her in for a tight hug, not wanting to let her go as she told her she was glad she was there. It was an apology, in her own way, for the way she had behaved earlier at the station, ignoring Holly's attempts at physical contact. God she had been an ass for that. More than usual. She held on as long and as tight as she dared, drawing strength without seeming too weak, before pulling back to introduce Steve and Chris formally to Holly. She saw the slight confusion in Steves face at what this woman meant to her, knowing she was acting out of character, but he had smiled slightly and that was all Gail needed.

Chris had also checked out Holly closely and as if coming to some silent conclusion had nodded quietly to himself and Gail had turned back to Holly. She found herself reaching for Holly's hand before she could even think about it. Holly had looked at her silently, slightly confused after earlier at the station but Gail had squeezed said hand and dragged her over to a set of chairs in the waiting room. They had sat there for an eternity, just holding hands and waiting before the doctor came out. Andy went in and came out shortly after very upset. Sam was critical, they were still trying to stop the bleeding. Another hour and the doctor informed they had stopped the bleeding. Critical but stable.

Frank ordered them all home. Nick left quickly. Dov and Andy refused to go anywhere. Steve and Traci offered Chris and Gail a lift but Gail refused and looked at Holly who nodded. Gail told them she would be at Holly's if there was any news and to call her mobile. They left then, holding hands and aware all eyes were on them.

Gail came back to the present when she realised she had eaten all her sandwich during her daydream, as had holly who was now collecting their plates. "You cooked, I should clean" she made to stand but Holly placed a gentle hand on her shoulder

"sit and finish your drink" she said gently "you're a guest"

gail snorted, some guest. If Holly had treated her like she had been treated she doubted she would have turned up at the hospital. She sighed. Guess that was where they were different, Holly had a big open heart, took her abuse, her snarks and smiled. Or sent one flying back. That always gave Gail a buzz. Having said that she still owed holly a proper apology, one thing she hadn't been able to wipe clear all day had been the memory of the hurt on Holly's face and in her voice at her slight, ok full rejection.

"I'm sorry" she blurted out, then internally rolled her eyes at herself. God she was such a guy at times.

Holly paused on the way to the sink, dishes still in hand as she looked confused by the statement. Gail watched as she shook herself slightly then turned to deposit the dishes in the sink before giving Gail her full attention.

"About earlier" she looked at the clock and frowned "well yesterday really. I..."

"you don't need to apologise" Holly cut in but she had to admit she was curious. Gail never apologised. She made some off the cuff quip usually to state her case and moved on. Holly just accepted it. It was who Gail was and she liked Gail.

"Yes I do" Gail's eyes implored her to believe her and let her talk so she bit her lip and waited. Gail found she had to concentrate real hard to focus as she watched Holly bite her lip. So not fair as memories flooded back of kissing those said lips all that time ago in the interview room. It seemed an eternity and she wanted to feel them again. But first apology and she couldn't do that staring at Holly's lips.

She found herself pushing off the stool and starting to pace from one end of the island to the other, using it as a barrier. Not to keep Holly away but to prevent her from jumping holly.

"I'm sorry nerd, really sorry" she started and her mind was screaming at her to shut up because she was a Peck and Pecks didn't apologise. Another part was growling at her for calling Holly nerd in an apology but her mouth kept spewing words as she kept pacing back and forth "today the interview room...wow" she missed the smirk Holly threw her way as she tried to make sense of all the jumbled words in her head and get them out "when you came to see me I was a mess. I should have been with Oliver, maybe he wouldn't have been taken if I was there"

"Gail..." Holly tried to interrupt but stopped when Gail held up a hand

"don't, let me get this out" she sighed and stopped pacing to lean wearily up against the bench "I was ready to break with fear and worry before Oliver was taken. Then he was kidnapped and Steve was there acting like mother would give a shit if something happened to me. I was incredulous at his stupidity" she sighed and rubbed a weary hand against her forehead. Holly fought the age to go to her and wrap her up in a hug.

"Then you showed up. You wouldn't believe it but I was happy to see you. Hearing your voice, seeing you settled me. Which kinda unsettled me" she frowned and looked at Holly to see if that made sense and seeing those gorgeous brown eyes watching her she bit her lip and looked away "I wanted nothing more than to touch you but if I had I would have broken down Hol, and I can't do that, not a work"

Oh, Holly thought and a spark of hope lit inside her that maybe she wasn't just a friend to experiment with. Maybe Gail wouldn't be ashamed to hold her hand in public or let her family and friends know.

"I'm glad you care enough to come see me, it's a nice change" she paused and sent Holly a mock glare "tell anyone I said that and I will deny it" she threatened and Holly just grinned, Gail didn't worry her. She had her secret weapon now. Freckles. "Anyway I acted an ass and I'm sorry"

Yup that's a Gail apology in a nutshell. Pushing away from the counter she walked towards Gail and took her hand, pulling her gently towards the back of the apartment "you didn't need to apologise. Your hug at the hospital said it all. As did hours of hand holding"

Gail smiled, she knew Holly would understand her apology. Then her need with the hand holding.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she was led into the unknown

"bed" came the quick reply.

"Huh?" She stumbled and Holly laughed "shut up nerd"

"it's 3am, we both have 9am shifts. We are going to snuggle together and sleep. You can check for other freckles another day" Holly informed as she led Gail into her bedroom and dropping her hand indicated the ensuite. "Bathroom through there, you go first"

"it's a mole" Gail scowled "and I don't snuggle" she turned towards the bathroom missing Holly's knowing smile.

Holly of course was right. Not ten minutes later she was snuggled into Holly's side, her head on her left shoulder and her gaze zeroed in on that mole again. Her mouth was practically salivating It was right there and all she wanted to do was kiss it.

"I can hear your mind ticking. Just kiss it already and go to sleep" Holly mumbled already feeling the events of the day dragging her under.

Gail wondered if she would ever be able to hide anything from this woman. A few weeks and she could read her like a book. She knew it was the reverse too. The thought might have scared the bejesus out of her if she wasn't so tired or fascinated with that mole. Leaning forward she pressed her lips against it tenderly, feeling no difference to the skin around it. Just the same softness and heat as everywhere else. She heard Holly sigh gently and the arm around her flex in her semi wakefulness as she drew back a bit.

Yeah that mole was damn cute and she couldn't wait to taste it better and go on the hunt for more. Another day, when it didn't feel like they had just faced Armageddon. Closing her eyes she was surprised to feel sleep pulling at her so readily. This was really comfortable. She could get used to it.


End file.
